ATMs are commonplace and provide a reliable, quick, and secure mechanism for withdrawing cash and performing other financial transactions. However, not everyone uses ATMs. For example, some people are not confident that they can operate an ATM correctly, perhaps due to a visual, physical, or cognitive impairment. The traditional ATM design may not help such people to use ATMs, even when an ATM is located in a bank branch, because it is difficult to ask a member of staff for help without leaving the ATM. People in wheelchairs may also have difficulty using an ATM because some of the user interface elements may be too far away to be comfortably reached from a sitting position.